


Chasing Tomorrow, with Fire in my Eyes,

by CrispyFics



Series: The Edge Of Tonight - Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Plane, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Druids, Gen, Graphic Description, HOW DOES ONE TAGGG, Major Character Injury, Might end up being Klance, New paladins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Vomiting, sort of???, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyFics/pseuds/CrispyFics
Summary: Lance knew the war they were fighting was dangerous, no matter how many times he'd messed around, he was smart enough to know this; but nothing had prepared him for this.ORA fanfic where Lance has to deal with the consequences of his friend's deaths, even if it means he won't be going home for a while.





	1. You Keep Me Alive on the Edge of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo... hi??  
> *awkward silence*  
> I have no idea whether or not this will have a relationship in or not, so basically, I know nothing :D  
> Oh and this is set between season 5 and 6 by the way XD

He should've listened to the team and not have run off like he did. Thinking back now he cringed slightly at his stupidity. Lance was meant to follow the team's map that was meant to guide him through the abandoned Galra cruiser he was in, but he decided to go off route. The reason? He didn't really know, he just felt drawn to the dimly lit corridor. But that was a big mistake.

When he reached the end, a tall, dark door loomed in front of him, it had an unusual pink strip of light seeping beneath it. Upon further inspection, he confirmed that this was the only entrance or exit to any rooms in this corridor. He frowned slightly at the lack of lights, it may have been "abandoned" but the ship seemed to be running on backup power or something. This corridor was an exception, it looked like whoever was here didn't want to be disturbed.

The comms crackled loudly in his ear, knocking him out of his observations, "-nce! Lance!" He winced loudly at the sudden noise, having been use to the quiet of the cruiser.

"Okay, okay, Shiro, I hear you!" Lance placed a half-hearted grin on his face, "What's up?"

His smile faltered at the lack of reply, all he could hear was frantic typing and hushed murmurs. The red paladin folded his arms and tapped his foot, -A very Keith gesture, he noted, which caused a slight pain of loneliness- while waiting for any acknowledgement or annoyed groans telling him to focus. He felt the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end as he waited, soon enough his teeth began chewing his lip.

 _"Lance-"_ Lance cried out at the unexpected loudness of Pidge's voice, his body jolting out of his tense stance, _"Why did you go down ther..e?! Yo...u n..d... ge-.. t.. ow!"_

Panic thrummed through his veins, what did Pidge mean by that?

"What? Pidge I can't understand you, you've gone all static-y." He stressed, his heart rate picking up slightly as the teen pressed a hand against the side of his visor, then a loud explosion was heard on the other side of the comms, his breath hitched, "What's going on?! Hello? Guys?!"

 _"It...s Ha.._ qui-nt _... ut! ..he- ere!"_ Jumbled words of his teammates yelled into his ears. A few moments of silence occurred before he heard mechanical whirring, more specifically the door in front of him was opening. His eyes widened, oh shi-

Lance's instincts took over and had him diving behind an archway, his heart pounding. Lance's breath came out quick and fast, his body trembling.

 _"-get it out of you. Now I have some unfinished business to attend to, the other druids will be watching you."_ A voice hissed. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, he knew that voice.

"Guys, what do I do?" He breathed, almost silent. If he was heard, he would be as good as dead.

Lance could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he couldn’t hear the Druid but that’s what made it much, much worse to him. He could feel the weird energy of her’s in the air, then he held his breath.

“Guys,” he was stood completely still, terror flooding his veins, his voice was so quiet he doubted that his team even heard him. The energy around him spiked. Sweat dripped down his face, “I don’t know what to do.” He whimpered.

_"G..t.. ou-! La-!"_

_"You!"_

A clawed purple hand came out of nowhere with what seemed to be electricity swirling around the fingers. The hand slammed against his chest plate and at first, Lance felt nothing, then it all suddenly came crashing down and he let out a cry of pain. He was burning, his chest specifically, and he wriggled in his captor's grasp. His breathing now incredibly fast and darkness was seeping into his sight around the edges. A pair of glowing yellow eyes overtook his vision before he saw nothing.

* * *

 Screams were the first thing he heard. "Ugh, w-what's all the noise about?" Lance slurred and tried to roll over, suddenly pain shot through his body. He was confused for a moment but then he remembered what happened, "Quiznack-!" The red paladin shot up from where he was lying, his eyes frantically surveying the area.  Where... was he?

He was definitely no longer in the dark corridor, it looked more like he was on an observation deck of some sort. Oh and he was also chained to the ground. Which was  _amazing and extremely comfortable._ Lance shifted to try and look around, a small moan made it's way out of his mouth as the chains rubbed against his skin roughly. He sighed and let his head fall back against the wall behind him. From what he could see, he was alone.

Suddenly, the screams stopped.

"Hello?" His throat throbbed pitifully. 

 _"Blue paladin, a pleasure to finally meet you formally."_ A certain druid's voice rasped, sounding as if it was coming from all around him. He felt himself tense up, the energy from before surrounding him like a blanket of ice. He shivered.

"H-Haggar." Lance murmured. A small amused sound came from the druid and she finally appeared in front of the paladin.

_"Your fear is evident, Paladin. It's a shame your team never saw it, I'm sure they would've been glad to find out how **weak and useless** you are."_

The teen looked up at Haggar with terror in his eyes, "What?" He backed up into the wall trying to get away from the druid, he knew there was no point but it was just a natural reaction. "W-what do you mean?"

A dark grin fell across the druid's features,  _"Unlock the boy's chains."_

* * *

"Pidge, Shiro!" He tried the comms for the 7th time, "Please, I need to get out of here!" For some reason, they (Haggar, Sendak and Lotor's old generals) had let Lance go. Lance should've found this suspicious but at that moment he just wanted to get out of there. He'd had enough surprises and horrors to last him months.

Lance turned around another corner and came face to face with what looked to be a hanger, "Oh thank quiznack." He'd been trying to call the others for a few minutes for a ride or at least a route off of the ship, but he'd had no replies. He thanked his lucky stars for the ships that were still in the hangar. 

The teen quickly made his way towards the nearest one, not even bothering to look around for sentries, "Look, guys, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm in a hangar on the cruiser, I can easily get a ship and get to you guys, try and contact me ASAP."

The Red Paladin climbed into the cockpit and took one look at the technology and groaned. He had no clue how to pilot one of these ships. "Okay, I take it back, this may take a while." He waited a few seconds for a reply and got nothing. The teen gritted his teeth and tried looking around the dashboard in front of him for any clues on how to fly this _goddamn-_

Then he heard it, a small crackle on the comms. His face lit up, hope easing off of him, "Guys!"

 _"L-Lance?"_ A weak voice called, Lance realised it belonged to Coran. He was taken aback for a few seconds at the quietness of the joyful man.

"Coran! Oh man, I am so glad to hear your voice." Lance relaxed into the pilot's chair and began pushing buttons, "The others aren't responding so I'm having to improvise my way back-"

A shuddered breath cut Lance off, "Coran?"

 _"I'm so sorry Lance..."_ The Altean trailed off. The boy in question froze; Coran never really called anyone by their names. His heartbeat picked up.

The paladin began hurrying his button pressing, finally getting the ship to start up, "What is it?!"

There were several beats of silence before Coran replied.

_"They didn't make it back."_


	2. Remember how we laughed 'til we cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance returns to the castle to find Coran, he also discovers something that he'd never thought he'd see in his life. 
> 
> WARNING: Graphic mentions of injuries, vomiting, blood and dead bodies. This, in my opinion, is quite a triggering chapter (which I had not planned for) so I will be adding tags and stuff to what I deem appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's kinda sad that I forgot about this for months and never wrote any of it. I just didn't find the inspiration to continue at the time but I will continue this (hopefully) until the end. After I finish this I plan on rewriting the whole thing and post it on my other account.  
> I will let anyone who's interested know what my other account is (once I make it)

_"They didn't make it back..."_

Lance's movements stopped completely and he laughed nervously, surely he's heard the Altean wrong, "Coran, what do you mean...?" The paladin trembled in the unfamiliar seat and the lack of response, "Coran, are you there?!"

A loud hacking cough came from the comms, followed by some horrible wheezing. The sounds kickstarted Lance, making him press buttons until the engine sounded. "Hold on, I'll get to the castle as soon as possible!" He pushed the throttle (or what he thought was the throttle) forward ever so slightly and he yelped at the sudden force of the speed, which pushed him back against the pilot chair, "Holy crow-!" The teen cried aloud as he hit his head forcefully against the slightly cushioned headrest.

He knew then it was going to be a long and painful ride.

* * *

Once he'd docked, Lance sprinted down hallways and into elevators. Everything that went by him was a blur as his mind focused solely on getting to the bridge and helping his Altean friend. He didn't even bother to care or notice the bodies of faceless Galran soldiers and he skidded to the ground next to the only other living being in the bridge of the castle.

Lance swallowed harshly as he saw the full extent of Coran's injuries. There were small cuts on his gloved hands which paled in comparison to the large amount of pinkish-red blood that stained the normally pristine outfit Lance had always seen the alien in. The wound itself looked bad enough to cause Hunk to vomit from being in the same room. Lance could tell there wasn't a bullet used, just a regular laser shot from a Galran gun, which somewhat helped cauterise the edge of the injury. The teen remembered the term from some medical program the Galaxy Garrison ran years back.

The blood sparked in a beautiful yet terrifying way in the dim lights of the bridge. After looking for a few minutes, he could tell he didn't have any head wounds (thank god for that) and nothing was broken; but the Altean's body - his entire being - looked crushed. As if he was carrying the weight of something horrifying. 

Lance cursed harshly under his breath, "Coran, can you hear me?"

Coran stirred tiredly as he attempted to sit up, "Yeah," The man muttered, slightly out of it from shock. Lance guided him back down onto the floor.

The paladin searched his memories for anything else from the medical course that could be of any use. He tried over and over as he came up empty-handed. The only thing Lance really knew what to do was put pressure on it, which was what he was doing.

He chewed his lip anxiously, Coran's only hope was a cryopod. But Lance had no clue how to work them or if he would be able to carry the Altean all the way to the medical bay. Maybe he could wait for the others? He felt a pang of doubt take over his body. What Coran had said was just a delirious man's mumblings, right?

A familiar presence filled the back of his mind as he contemplated his options. He gasped at the sudden roar in his head that only he could hear or understand. The Red Lion nudged him mentally and he understood that it was best to get Coran to the pod before he bled out.

"How... am I going to get you across the castle." Lance breathed annoyedly, wishing he'd had trained more and focused more. If he was strong like Shiro, Allura or even Keith, then he'd easily be able to move Coran, or if he was intelligent like Pidge or Hunk he'd be able to rig up some sort of stretcher to move him on...

Lance felt his eyes sting at his uselessness. He gripped his hair and tugged, "Mierda!" He swore in Spanish loudly.

Another roar in his mind shook his body physically. He'd have to try. Coran's life depended on him, he didn't want to see the looks of disappointment and rage on his friends' faces if he's let Coran die, let alone give up on helping him at all. 

"Coran?" He heard a faint hum of a reply, "I need you to keep your hand on your side." The slowly paling Altean nodded numbly. Coran moved his hands over to the wound and pressed down half-consciously.

Lance took a shaking breath before attempting to lift Coran, who was concerningly light.

After several steps, Lance began feeling the strain of carrying the man. He sniffed angrily at his weakness and refused to cry. He wasn't the one hurting, Coran was. He willed his arms and legs to stop any shaking and he marched on, determined to help his friend.

* * *

The cryopods only took a dobash to work out how to use and within the timespan of a few minutes, Coran was healing and alive in the healing pod. Lance may have shed a tear or two at how close he was to not making it. After Lance had sorted Coran, he made his way back to the bridge, in the hopes of contacting his friends.

He walked over to his chair but stopped shortly in his tracks as he felt bile rise in his throat. The scene around him looked like some fucked up crime scene, which he hadn't realised before. Purple and pinkish-red blood splattered the walls menacingly and pooled on the floor around many dead Galra bodies. _Real Galra bodies_ , not sentries, his mind sadistically noted. His eyes trailed around the room, taking in the nightmarish scene in front of him. The bile rose up his throat as he overlooked burns and wounds on the enemies dead bodies.

One body that was not Galran or robotic, stood out the most out of all of them. Lance felt his body go rigid and paralysed when his wide and fearful eyes fell on the body. He felt his mouth choke on both bile and emotion.

"A-Allura?" He breathed, horror stitched into every letter of her name.

The teen stumbled over to the non-moving body. "N-no..." He choked out, falling to his knees. The bile that had been waiting in his throat, came up and out of his mouth. The acidic taste burned his tongue as the vomit splatted onto the floor and mixed with the blood next to the dead Altean's body. His body convulsed and shook more and more with every heave his shocked body made.

_No.. no not Allura... She can't be..._

A strangled sob rattled from his throat as the heaving stopped. Big round tears poured down his face like a storm, his shaking hands latching onto his face as he cried into his hands. Shock rattled his bones while he looked upon her body. 

Allura's platinum white hair had mostly fallen around her head, framing her beautiful determined, yet fearful face. Her lips were parted from her last few gasps of breath and her bright blue and pink eyes were still open, forever frozen in their glassy state. Her own blood trailed down the left side of her mouth and dripped hauntingly onto the floor. Trails of tears were still streaked down the side of her face.

Her body, on the other hand, looked so small in her paladin armour. More of her pinkish coloured blood covered her armour. He vaguely remembered the colour pink was the colour of remembrance for the fallen warriors on Altea. But right now, Lance loathed the colour as he looked upon her body, his feelings numb. A large hole and crack cobwebbed out from her chest plate on the right (her left) which was the source of the blood. A laser had managed to pierce her armour and, based off of human anatomy, hit her heart. It would have killed her almost instantly. Other injuries just like that one were littered on her body.

It dawned on Lance that Allura was most likely the same age as him, not a fierce woman like he'd always envisioned her as. She may have been bossy and acted all grown up but she was still just a girl.

Lance's tears fell more frequently as he sobbed harder and harder, his task of contacting the others was long forgotten as he mourned over Allura.

_He should've been able to save her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I didn't expect to write this chapter... this intense. And this is probably the best thing I've written too.  
> I kinda put the title as it was before I wrote it because I was going to try and put some Coran and Lance bonding at the end but now it's kinda bittersweet with all that happened.  
> If anyone wants to let me know on anything to improve on or let me know of any mistakes, let me know in the comments.


	3. Will you hold me tight and not let go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mourning the death of Allura and cleaning up the bridge, Lance finds out Coran's "delirious mumblings" might not be as fake as they sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, the last chapter was fun?  
> *silence*  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> *clears throat*  
> It wasn't actually my intention to kill off Allura,,, My mind loves angst so that's what it made me write. Also, should I make a chapter that was basically chapter 1 but in the POV of the other paladins/Allura or Coran? It might make things clearer if anyone is confused

Lance found it hard to sleep that night.

Every time he shut his eyes, his mind wandered and showed him Allura's haunting dead body. It sent cold shivers down his spine and a fresh wave of tears rolling down his cheeks. But if he did fall asleep, he'd dream of each of the paladins in Allura's place; Pidge who was only 16 with her tiny body covered in her scarlet blood and none of the green on her armour in sight, Hunk with is usual yellow headband permanently stained a menacing crimson, Shiro whose prosthetic had been ripped off and covered in laser wounds and finally even Keith with his annoying (fluffy) mullet soaked with his dark blood. After each dream, Lance woke up screaming each time.

It didn't help that the others hadn't returned yet. It let his imagination run wild with all the possibilities of what might have happened. It even made him feel as if what Coran had said was true, the thought terrified him. He'd just lost Allura, he can't have lost Pidge, Hunk and Shiro too...

The teen let out a shuddering exhale and rolled over loudly, not caring at the noise he made. Besides, who was even going to hear him? Coran was the only one on the ship and he was in a pod healing. (There was also the mice who had sorrowfully watched as Lance put Allura in a cryopod to preserve her body until they could give her a proper burial. They disapeared as soon as it was over.) 

Lance's body trembled as he tried to think of other things. But nothing came to mind, everything always led back to the other paladins, Keith being with the Blade of Marmora or the Alteans. It struck him that he would most likely have to inform Keith of what had happened. The angry teen most likely would blame Lance for everything, just like he blamed himself. It was in a way his fault that they were down a paladin. He pressed his hands against his face as he cried and hiccupped silently. He just needed to distract himself, he thought. Lance looked over at the clock _that Pidge had made_ and saw that it was around 2 in the morning. He still had about 7 hours before Coran came out of the pod.

He wiped his face as he sat up awkwardly. As much as it pained him, it would be useful to clean up the bridge so the others wouldn't have to. 

That is, if they are okay.

* * *

The Red Paladin was thankful he decided not to eat until after he cleaned up the bridge. The goo that he had barely touched and just picked at last night decided to come back up with vengance after minutes of moving bodies and again almost immediately when he began scrubbing the blood, skin and whatever was left behind from injuries on the Galran soldiers.

By the time he finished, which felt like an eternity, he still had two hours before Coran would come out of the cryopod. He gave the bridge a quick look around to see if he'd missed anywhere, before briskly turning and speedwalking out of there. Lance couldn't stand being in there anymore.

The Cuban eventually slowed down, there was no rush to go anywhere and he had no clue where he was going. He just continued turning down random corridors and stairs as if he was going through a maze. Well, he wasn't going to lie, the castle was freaking huge, anyone could get lost in it!

Lance hadn't realised but after a while, he began feeling calmer. His own footsteps echoing around the corridor would've normally freaked him out, but this time he took comfort in it. He had no one else to talk to after all. He sighed sadly.

He just had to wait an hour or two before Coran would stumble out the pod and tell Lance the others are okay.

* * *

A "woosh" noise came from the healing pod as it deactivated, causing Lance to drop his spoon in his barely touched bowl of food goo. He ignored the sound of some of the goo splattering on the floor, Coran was more important.

"Coran!" Lance cried, he didn't care how rough his voice was from crying. The teen raced over to the pod and prepared himself to catch the orange haired Altean. He was surprised when Coran stumbled out on his own and steadied himself. The man blinked owlishly before croaking out a soft greeting, "Lance."

Lance could already see his body weighing down like he'd just had a 20-kilogram backpack shoved onto his shoulders. Lance placed a supportive hand on the older man's (alien's?) back and guided him to sit on the step Lance had been on previously.

The teen smiled gently, but it never reached his eyes, "You okay?" He asked. Coran tried to give a smile back but it crumbled as soon as it was placed upon his lips.

"I'm sorry..." Lance could see Coran's lips tremble, at that moment the Altean looked really young yet really old at once. The boy then even realised the orange moustache was drooping too. "We tried to hold t-them off, she made me try and move the castle away from that cruiser... I hadn't realised how bad her injuries truly were."

Lance felt as if he was swallowing a rock. He knew very well that the 'she', that Coran was referring to was, in fact, Allura, "It's not your fault," He began, hearing his voice shake, "You wouldn't have been able to do anything. Her injuries... I think they were fatal. Sh-she would've gone quickly." He hadn't realised he began crying until Lance had his tears wiped away by Coran.

"You're too young to be seeing these things, I'm so sorry you had to see that, number three." Coran whispered gently.

Lance let out a huff of laughter, "At least the others didn't have to clean the bridge. It took me a while but I'm ninety-five percent sure its completely clean. I hope that will make them happier about the whole... thing..." The Cuban tried to joke, it didn't feel right, especially with the heavy mood dampening their conversation. Lance noted the lack of reply and tried to meet Coran's eyes, "Coran?"

The Altean shook his head as he gripped onto his shawl thing he had around his shoulders. Panic began thrumming in Lance's veins without warning. "W-what is it?"

Moments passed until Coran breathed out in a low voice, "The part of the cruiser they were on exploded... Th-they didn't make it... "

No...

He shook his head as strangled noises freed themselves from his throat. 

They couldn't be. 

Lance felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been tipped over him and then his body had been doused in lava. Well, it was the closest he could get to how he felt at that exact moment. Every limb on his body felt numb as he sat frozen in his place. His dark eyes locked on the ground as shock wracked his body. Lance's mind repeated the words over and over, each time a bigger bomb shell than the next. _They didn't make it._

Lance barely felt it when Coran put his arms around him, the teen's mind felt to detached from the real world to notice. Within a few minutes, he felt his lips moving but his ears not hearing a word his own mouth said. Coran kept his comforting arms around him as the numbing shock of everything that had happened was ripped away from underneath him, leaving his emotions raw and agonising.

The teen let his heavy head drop into his hands and let out a muffled scream from his throat as he sobbed and cried into his hands. Rattling cold shakes ran up and down his body as he wailed with Coran weeping against his side. His body ached from exhaustion and heaviness of emotion as the two men mourned for hours where they were sat.

And the universe cried for them, knowing what had truely happened.


	4. When you need a friend to carry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance blames himself and Coran makes him see sense.  
> Now they have to contact Matt and Keith to break them the news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long writing this chapter! It took a while to get this out after I wrote half of it and it didn’t save ;-;  
> So I had to restart from the beginning but I’m happier with how I wrote this version :D

It had been a few hours since Lance found out about his friends’ deaths. His emotions were still raw and agonised from that moment, a memory that wouldn’t be forgotten. The teen breathed in harshly as he turned the corner.

Lance had been wandering around the castle for hours, with no set destination in mind. It was almost calming if he managed to at least have a minute of a clear mind, but that barely happened, Coran’s words stuck with him constantly. 

The boy had managed to have a small nap hours ago after he separated himself from the Altean - that had been a silent agreement, to let each other have some time to themselves. But unfortunately, the nap barely helped the aching exhaustion in his body. He had woken an hour later with his body feeling as if it weighed several tonnes and his mind filled with the last words he head from his friends. 

Now his body was full of a burning guilt. In hindsight he knew he should’ve listened to the others, he should’ve gone back the way he came and helped them out by forming Voltron. But now... it was his fault he was the only one left, possibly the worst thing that could’ve happened.

Lance continued into an elevator, ignoring the pang of sorrow as it reminded him of the time he was stuck with Keith in one. He’d have to tell him what had happened. The paladin knew that the hothead would never forgive him, he’d probably tell him that he’d wish Lance was dead in their place. Matt would definitely agree with him, his little sister was gone. And there was also Coran, who was probably feeling the same as both of them, it was his fault that Allura was dead and that he was the last Altean in existence. He wasn’t fast enough. And honestly, he couldn’t blame any of them. He wasn’t good enough, strong enough or smart enough to have listened.

A chill ran through his body as hot droplets of tears dripped off his face. Something in the back of his head was nudging him, telling him it wasn’t his fault. He shook his head as he screwed up his eyes. It was his fault and his alone. He had practically left his friends for death as he skipped away, he didn’t deserve pity nor comfort. He deserved to be alone.

The feeling in the back of his mind slinked away, a cold gaping hole was left in its wake. Lance didn’t know what it was but he just simply ignored it and carried on down the hallway with loneliness trailing behind him. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter, Lance was going to try and make up for his  mistakes. Even though he’d never make up for the mistakes that killed his space family.

* * *

Lance found Coran in the bridge after searching for a few minutes for the Altean. The man made no indication of hearing the paladin enter but greeted him when he was stood next to him. 

The hours of alone time had been bittersweet for the two, the quietness being uncomfortable yet welcoming. In the hours, Coran had wandered into the rooms of each of the paladins and cleaned up any rubbish that had been left. Their rooms were only just bareable seeing as they hadn’t really personalised their rooms, they’d had no time to as they were busy saving the universe.

The only rooms Altean hadn’t entered was Lance’s room and Allura’s room, knowing it would be full of objects that would only cause more sadness within him and he knew the remaining paladin needed time to himself.

Lance spent his time reflecting on what he had messed up, thinking of ways to mend small mistakes that had happened in the past. He didn’t do it for forgiveness (he knew that he wasn’t going to receiving it), he did it selfishly for closure.

_He could start by apologising._

_”_ Coran?” He asked quietly, hoping that the alien would at least grant him a minute to apologise because he was most undoubtedly angry at him. But Coran nodded gently to him, giving a small smile that didn’t meet his eyes. Lance breathed gently as he looked down, his small blue eyes glassy with tears, “I’m so sorry.”

A hand landed on his shoulder that he didn’t shrug off, if Coran wanted to yell at him, so be it, he deserved it. He waited, bracing himself for any onslaught of words. Coran stayed silent for a few moments, then another hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to look up into the Altean’s sad but hopeful eyes.

“There is no need to apologise, number three.” The man said simply. Lance couldn’t understand, wasn’t he upset with him?

The teen bit his lip before speaking, “Aren’t you angry with me...?” He said weakly, still expecting the man to be angry.

“Of course not, you couldn’t have done anything, my boy. Don’t blame yourself.” For the first time in days, he felt a burden being lifted off his shoulders. The honesty in the Altean’s eyes was enough to cause his eyes to water. Coran took the time to look at the boy sadly, pitying the fact that he blamed himself when it was something that neither of them could’ve helped. He took the boy into his arms, just like he did earlier and let Lance cry silently.

The hug reminded him of old memories, both good and bad. But he let them go. Focusing solely on the current hug and not letting go until Lance wanted him to. It lasted a while longer before the teen pulled away. A determined yet hardened look fell across the paladin’s features.

Coran straightened up, ready to hear what Lance had to say, ”Can you get me in contact with the rebels and the blades?” The boy queried. The middle aged Altean raised his eyebrows as his moustache perked up a bit, realising what Lance was going to do. The man made a sound of agreement before turning to his console. 

Being the only survivors of something truely horrific meant that they had to deliver the bad news. It wasn’t something to be happy about but it had to be done. 

They first called the rebels, which was picked up by a dog like alien whose name was something similar to Olivia but Lance wasn’t paying attention to her name, even if she seemed quite nice. They asked for Matt and she immediately called Matt over, telling him Voltron had called. They heard scrambling from off camera before Matt sat down in the seat the dog-alien had been sat in previously.

“Hey guys!” Matt grinned, but it fell when he saw the two people on the other end of the call. His mind conjured up conclusions of what the called for based off of the expressions of their faces. His grin fell from his features, he couldn’t see Pidge in the call. His sister would never miss a call to her brother, he could tell something was wrong, “What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I wrote Coran that well and I’m not sure if this is very good but ehhhhh *shrugs*  
> Anyway, don’t forget to comment, kudos or subscribe to see more! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof I have no set schedule for posting so see you in fifty years! ( Hopefully not that long ;-; Apologies if it does take ages for the next chapter )


End file.
